Siempre te escogeré a ti
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Sakura regresa al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste a visitar a Misty, cuando pregunta por Tracey, la pelirroja responde que no ve a Tracey más que como amigo y que realmente espera por Ash. Mientras tanto, en Kalos, cuando Serena le cocine a Ash un poképuff idéntico al pañuelo de Misty...le entrará la nostalgia ¿Acaso también admitirá sus sentimientos por Misty?


Hola! Bien, yo de vuelta con algo Pokéshipping xD Bien, este fic es para el concurso del grupo en Facebook "Reunión Shippera", así que como ya saben cómo soy, decidí entrar, más que nada para curarme un poco de un trago amargo que me dejó un concurso escolar u.u Peeero en fin :3

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Siempre te escogeré a ti**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

–¡Misty! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! –exclamó una voz femenina.

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, la hermosa líder de gimnasio, Misty estaba limpiando el lugar. La voz que la llamaba era de Sakura, la joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes dueña del Espeon:

–¡Sakura! –Misty corrió hacía Sakura para abrazarla.

–Me da tanto gusto verte –la chica rompió el abrazo. –Mírate, eres bonita y todo pero te ves bellísimo con ese peinado.

–¿Lo crees? –la pelirroja se sonrojó. –Gracias, fue un cambio…radical.

–Me alegra oír eso ¿Cómo han estado tus pokémon?

–¡Magnífico¿ Ahora también tengo un Totodile y un Horsea.

–¿Puedo verlos?

–¡Seguro! –la chica saca dos pokébolas. –¡Salgan chicos!

Sakura lanzó los pokébolas y de ellos salieron un curioso Totodile y un lindo Horsea. La entrenadora pelirroja se sorprendía y maravillaba con ambos:

–¡Son hermosos!

–Gracias –después la chica regresó a los pokémon. –¿Y tú, has atrapado alguno?

–Es rara la vez que salgo de aquí. Pero si tengo uno que no has visto. Espera aquí –dicho esto, la chica se fue del campo de batalla.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Misty regresó con el Azurrill en brazos.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me encanta! Pero…¿Qué fue de tu Togepi?

–Oh…–los ojos aguamarinos de la chica mostraban un pequeño destello de tristeza. –Ya no es un Togepi, es un Togetic…y…lo liberé…

–Lo siento Misty…no sabía…

–No hay de qué preocuparse…

–¿Y cómo lo obtuviste?

–Por Tracey, me lo dio cuando aún era un huevo.

–Oh… –Sakura suspiró. –Es tan romántico…

–¿Eh?

–¿En serio él no es tu novio? La última vez que vine él estaba contigo…

–Creí haberte aclarado que no lo era –Misty no sabía si sonrojarse o molestarse. –Es sólo uno de mis mejores amigos, además creo que a él le gusta mi hermana Daisy y si lo está, lo apoyaré completamente su decisión.

–¿En serio? ¿Estás segura que en serio no quiere contigo?

–Uhm –Misty empezaba a irritarse. –Claro que no, cómo te dije, él y mi hermana harían bonita pareja, en mi opinión.

–¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo pensé eso de Ash y tú, pero hace años que no lo veo…¿Qué es de él?

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre, el sonrojo que Sakura esperaba apareció, aunque Misty trató de disimularlo.

–Oh, bueno…acerca de eso…hasta dónde sé, participó en la liga Hoenn, venció a los cerebros de la frontera, viajó a Sinnoh y a Unova. Me dijo que estaba en Kalos viajando con nuevos amigos…

–¡No me esperaba menos de él! –exclamó la chica. –Me imagino que ahora tiene pokémon más fuertes.

–No tienes una idea –Misty fue delatada por su no disimulada cara de enamorada.

Sakura analizó el rostro de su amiga…la conclusión estuvo frente a ella sin darse cuenta:

–¡Así que tú has estado enamorada de Ash todo este tiempo! ¡Debí saberlo! –rió la pelirrosa.

Por un momento, Misty se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos de esconder todo sentimientos por su amigo al más puro estilo tsundere se vieron destruidos en un instante.

–¿En serio tan obvia soy?

–De hecho, fue por la cara que pusiste hace unos segundos. Aunque no te culpo, era lindo y además es un entrenador muy hábil. Aunque…si lo quieres…¿Por qué no las dicho?

–¿Cómo sabes que no le he dicho?

–Sencillo, si le hubieras dicho desde un principio, creo que seguirías viajando con él…¿Me equivoco?

¿Cómo era posible que algo que personas como Brock, Tracey, May o Max tardaron tiempo en descubrir, Sakura pudiera adivinarlo en cuestión de segundos?

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? Y hablo de verlo, nada de escribirle o llamarlo. Verlo en persona. –de un momento a otro, Sakura se convertía en consejera amorosa.

–Antes de que él se fuera a la Batalla de la Frontera…hace cómo… –Misty hacía cálculos mentales para después decirle a Sakura al oído la cantidad exacta de años.

–¿¡CUÁNTO!? –gritó Sakura sorprendida. –¡No es cierto! ¿Tanto?

–Aunque no lo creas.

–¿Y aún lo quieres, en serio?

–Suena estúpido que siga esperando a Ash luego de tantos años. Por eso ese cariño es algo…que no importa mucho. Que no debe ser una prioridad grande.

–Bueno, he oído de mis hermanas y de otras personas que muchas personas destrozan sus vidas por desamor, pero me alegra saber que tú no eres una de ellas. Pero dime algo ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle?

–Cuando él se digne a pisar este gimnasio. No pienso ir a buscarlo.

–No sé mucho de amor, pero si sigues con ese orgullo, vas a perderlo.

–¿Lo crees? –Misty empezaba a preocuparse.

–Sí, en cuanto se cruce la oportunidad dile. Podrás no tener el resultado que quieres pero podrás liberarte de esa carga ¿No crees?

Misty suspiró. Tal vez Sakura si tenía razón.

–Gracias por tus consejos. Pero ahora dime a qué vienes…

–Sólo a ver a una vieja amiga. –sonrió Sakura. –¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla, cómo en los viejos tiempos?

–¡Te sigo!

* * *

–¡Están listos! –gritó la aguda voz de una chica castaña de ojos azules.

En Kalos, el grupo conformado por el entrenador Ash Ketchum y su pequeño Pikachu, los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie y la novata Serena estaba en un Centro Pokémon que estaba de paso. Mientras que todos comían, Serena preparaba poképuffs en la cocina del Centro Pokémon:

–¡Serena! ¿Falta mucho? –rogaba el morocho desde su lugar.

–¡No me presiones, Ash! –gritó la chica algo nerviosa. –Esto no es algo que puedo hacer rápidamente.

–Lo siento, pero ¡Quiero postre!

–Ash, tenle paciencia a Serena. –decía Clemont. –Yo también tengo algo de hambre aún.

–¡Vamos Serena! –exclamó la pequeña rubia.

Serena se apresuró a servir los poképuffs, tan elegantemente y tan dulcemente.

–¡Gracias! –exclamaron los tres amigos al unísono.

–Tomen, hice estos para ustedes –y así Serena sirvió un poképuff a todos los pokémon. –Son especialmente para ustedes.

Pikachu, Dedenne y todos los demás pokémon festejaron felices al unísono y comían felices los poképuffs.

–Dime Ash…¿Te gustaron? –Serena trataba de obtener la atención de Ash.

–¡Claro! Sabes que me gusta como cocinas –dijo el chico con ninguna otra intención si no decirle a su amiga lo bien que cocinaba.

Luego de comer algunos poképuffs, cuando Ash se dispuso a comer el último poképuff, este tenía el mismo patrón de figuras y colores que el pañuelo de Misty.

–¿Y este poképuff?

–Vi el pañuelo que le prestaste a Bonnie para limpiar a Pikachu y el patrón y los colores me gustaron. ¿No te gustó?

–No, no –la mirada de Ash trataba de no mostrar la melancolía repentina. –Me gustó, gracias.

Cuando Ash terminó de comer el poképuff, tan sólo se quedó pensando. Estaba satisfecho, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

–Gracias Serena…–en eso, Ash sintió la necesidad de salir. –Amigos…¿Puedo encargarles a Pikachu y a mis demás pokémon? Necesito algo de aire.

Inclusive a Ash le sorprendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando todos, inclusive su pequeño amigo amarillo asintieron, de su mochila sacó el pañuelo donde tenía algo envuelto, después salió del Centro Pokémon…cuando Pikachu iba a ir tras Ash, Clemont lo detuvo:

–Sé que son como hermanos, Pikachu. Pero si necesitaba tiempo es por algo…

–Pero…¿Qué tiene?

–Cuando venga, si quiere decirnos, le preguntamos –Dijo por última vez el rubio.

Ash estaba tan pensativo que no sabía ni que tenía. Es decir, estaba tranquilo, sus pokémon estaban bien entrenados, no tenía ningún problema con sus amigos…nada. ¿Por qué de repente le entró la melancolía?

–¡Ash, espéranos! –gritaba alguien detrás de él.

–¡Pika!

Clemont y Pikachu siguieron a Ash. Ash creía necesitar tiempo para pensar, para quitarse ese sentimiento de nostalgia que sin más lo agobio.

–Oh, hola…

–Sé que dijiste que necesitabas estar solo pero lo que dijiste en serio me sorprendió…¿Por qué en cuanto viste el poképuff te pusiste así?

–Pika, pika, pika pi.

–Es una larga historia. Así que creo que es más fácil explicarla así –Ash empezó a desenvolver el pañuelo, dentro de este, estaba nada más y nada menos que la mini Misty.

–¿Esa no es tu amiga Misty?

–¡Pika!

–Sí…creo que la extraño un poquito.

–¿Extrañarla, eh? –Clemont analizó el anzuelo. –Ya veo…Pero, me había entrado una duda.

–Dime.

–Un tipo en el Centro Pokémon dijo que Serena y tú hacían buena pareja. Pensé que Serena te…

–No, es sólo una amiga –dijo Ash sonriente. –Aunque…si les soy honesto…siento algo extraño que me impide que me llegue a gustar alguien…y está relacionado con Misty, pero no sé cómo llamarlo…

Pikachu sonrió de alegría, Clemont dejó de estar sorprendido y entonces supo de lo que hablaba Ash:

–Se llama amor. Estás enamorado, tal vez.

–¿Enamorado? –el morocho se sonrojó. –¿Yo…? ¿Por qué…?

–Elemental, mi querido Ketchum. –rió Clemont al escucharse decir eso. –Porque la extrañas, porque no quieres fijarte en nadie más que no sea Misty. Son algunas de las muchas cosas que pasan cuando te enamoras…

–¿Ah sí…?

–Sí. Pero tranquilo, ya habrá oportunidad de que te le declares alguna vez. Sé que soy muy joven para decir esto pero…tú y ella sería buena pareja.

–Gracias –Ash ya no sabía qué decir. –Amigos, mejor volvamos…creo que tengo sueño.

–Vamos.

–Pika… –luego de esto, Pikachu saltó de los brazos de Clemont al hombro de Ash.

Luego de eso, los chicos y el pokémon caminaron regreso al Centro Pokémon. Pero en eso Ash se detuvo por un momento.

–Pikachu ¿Hasta tú sabías que estoy enamorado, eh? –preguntó Ash a su pokémon amarillo.

–Pika pika –respondió Pikachu nervioso.

–Está bien, creo que ni yo lo sabía…pero ¿Sabes? En cuanto pueda, le diré a Misty que la quiero…si es que ella me quiere. Y que no me importa lo que los demás, siempre la escogeré a ella por sobre todas las demás... –dicho esto, siguió a Clemont y se fue.

* * *

–_¿Sabes Sakura? Creo que tienes razón, cuando pueda ver a Ash le diré que estoy enamorada de él…_

–_¡Sí! Así ya muchos dejarán de creer que te gusta Tracey..yo dejé de creerlo._

–_Porque siempre escogeré a Ash por sobre todos, sin importarme lo que digan…_

_**FIN**_

* * *

¿Les gustó? Qué bien! Para inspirarme tomé muchas cosas en cuenta: Por ejemplo, estaba viendo el capítulo de Crónicas Pokémon donde aparece Sakura y cree que Tracey es novio de Misty, luego eso de que Misty piensa que él y Daisy harían bonita pareja...es porque soy Handymanshipper x3 Pero bueno, para lo de la plática de Ash y Clemont originalmente iba a ser Ash con un chico (el estereotipo actual del Amourshipper hombre ¬¬) pero luego de leer un doujinshi Amourshipper con unos trazos preciosos pero con un final de miedo O.O pues se me ocurrió.

Hay muchas otras cosas pero para cualquier duda, ahí están en mi perfil como contactarme xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
